Where you lead, I will follow
by Scar0303
Summary: And hey, in the meantime you can be the creeper that stalks his boyfriend through traffic cams." The blonde looked back at me and winked. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_~~Matt's pov~~_

Mello slammed down his phone in frustration and bit down on his chocolate bar. I paused the game and looked over at him, waiting for him to gather his thoughts so he can tell me what's wrong. The blond looked over at me and I had an idea of what was going on. I sat down on the couch next to him and pulled him close to me. I breathed in the scent of dark chocolate that still lingered on his breath.

"What's going on babe?" I asked him.

"Ross is moving me to New York City, there are some people he needs me to get rid of." Mello sighed. "I was just starting to like Georgia too."

I kissed his forehead. "How long are you going to be gone?"

He looked up at me. "Two weeks at most. It shouldn't take that long though."

I frowned, two weeks alone in the apartment was going to be torture, but for Mello… I'll have to endure it."When do you leave?" I questioned, my brain letting me know it was time for another smoke.

"My plane takes off in two days. What are you going to do while I'm gone?" Mello asked.

"I'm going to hack into the traffic cams so I can check on you, make sure you're safe." Mello started to object but I shushed him. "I know you can handle yourself but I won't have anything better to do and I want to make sure you're safe." I open up my laptop. "Where exactly where you be staying?" My hands hovered over the keyboard, waiting to type in an address. Mello took the computer from me and put it on the floor.

"You're plan is to watch me through your computer for a whole two weeks?" Mello asked as he tossed a pack of cigarettes at me.

"Thanks," I lit a cigarette and flicked the ashes. "You make it sound like I'll just be staring at the screen the entire time like a psycho."

"Why don't you just come with me? That way you won't have to rely on traffic cams and I won't be bored out of my mind." Mello suggested.

"Would Ross allow that? Last I checked he was very controlling over his top gunsman." I said, not expecting to see New York anytime soon.

"He shouldn't mind, having another person there to help out if something goes wrong isn't a bad thing." Mello shrugged. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, I'll come. Being home alone doesn't sound as appealing as coming with you." I put my cigarette out on the coffee table and kissed Mello quickly. He pulled me closer and kissed me like he was never going to see me again. I melted into his arms but he pulled away.

"We have to pack, the plane leaves in two days." Mello said.

"Let's pack tomorrow, I'll buy my plane ticket today." I said, picking my laptop up from the floor and searching for a ticket. "The soonest flight to New York leaves in five days. Any sooner than that and I'll have to ride in a suitcase."

"I guess it's better than nothing." Mello sighed.

\- _2 days later_ -

I woke up in an empty bed. Mello must have just woken up because the sheets next to me were still warm. I got out of bed, stretched and pulled some pants on. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mello in front of the open fridge. He was shirtless and had a bar of chocolate in his mouth. I walked up to him and hugged him from behind. He was startled at first but relaxed when he realized it was only me.

"Do you have to leave today?" I asked, even though I already know the answer.

"I do, Ross will kill me if I don't show up on time." He grabbed a soda and closed the fridge.

"That sucks." I said, but I gave in and kissed Mello's back before letting go.

"It's only a few days before you're in New York too. And hey, in the meantime you can be the creeper that stalks his boyfriend through traffic cams." The blonde looked back at me and winked.

"Most boyfriends don't have incredibly dangerous jobs that sends them out on assassin missions." I responded quickly.

"Fair enough." Mello smiled at me and I melted, he has such a gorgeous smile, I just wish he smiled more often.

"Matt," Mello broke me out of my trance. "I have to leave for the airport now." He grabbed his gun and suitcase then headed to the door.

"Uh, Mells, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked, chuckling.

"I don't think so." Mello looked down at all the things he was holding. He paused a second before saying. "Do you mean I have to wear a shirt to go to the airport?"

"I'll get you one." I grabbed a random shirt from the bedroom and tossed it at my boyfriend.

"Thanks, love." He pulled the shirt over his head and kissed me quick. "I'll see you in a few days, bye." He walked out and closed the door before I could say anything.

"I love you, too." I said to an empty apartment. "Goodbye."

Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed! I am planning to continue this if the first few chapters get good feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

~Mellos pov~

I just landed in New York and I'm already missing him. My Mattie. Thinking about him gives my mind something to do while I'm walking to the hideout. When I arrived, I winked at the traffic cam.

When I step in I can see Ross, some people from my unit and some techies Ross must've dragged over here. Ross is storming over to me, seeming like he's about to snap my head off.

"You're late, chocolate boy." Ross snarled. "Your plane landed 45 minutes ago."

"It's an hour long walk from the airport to here, you didn't exactly get someone to pick me up." I countered "I would argue that I'm early.

"Maybe next time you'll be smart and run here." He said. "Any questions before I fill you in on what you're going to be doing."

"Actually, I had an idea on the way over here." I started hopeful."You remember my boyfriend Matt, right? He's helped us on a few jobs. He's a tech person, real good at what he does. Would he be helpful for this job? I can have him on a plane headed here in 3 days."

"Actually, he might be helpful. But, having your lover here better not come in between some of the things you might have to do for the job." Ross said.

"Of course, so what'll I be doing anyway?" I asked, curious.

"We need you to go undercover and infiltrate a gang. Your precious Matt can go undercover with you, just as long as they don't find out you two are together." Ross said, seeming generous for the first time ever.

"Thank you. I'll be back in three days with Matt." I smiled and walked out. There was something new sitting outside the hideout. A motorcycle with a note reading 'Chocolate boy'.

Authors Note: Sorry it's so short! There will be another chapter coming soon to make up for this one being so short.


End file.
